


telepathy.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [20]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd had a conversation with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	telepathy.

He'd had a conversation with himself. He'd ventured through Logan's mind and found himself in the future, looking at himself. The idea sends his mind racing. How was it possible? Was it something to do with the link between Logan and the future and the girl who was phasing him through time? Or was it something he was capable of, that he could do with his mind that he'd never explored before? He knew he was going to hear everything that he'd been avoiding, but for the first time in a long time, Charles was glad to have his telepathy.


End file.
